1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to billing services. More particularly, the invention concerns a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture used to bill for services consumed by a user of communication services.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication systems and the Internet have matured, it has become possible to offer more than mere voice communication to a user of r1 a wireless communication system (wireless user). Traditionally, a wireless telephone was used similarly to a terrestrial based telephone to speak with another person or to send a simple message. Today, as second (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless communication systems have developed, it is possible do much more. For example, a wireless user can access the Internet via a wireless mobile unit and watch a movie, or play a game with other wireless users. However, to use a wireless system for a particular purpose, the wireless user must use a wireless mobile unit that is configured for the particular use. A wireless mobile unit is any wireless communication device used to communicate information in a wireless communication system, such as a cellular or personal communications system (PCS) mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) such as a Palm Pilot™, or other such devices. The wireless user must also have access to the particular software application program they wish to use. Commonly, these software configurations and application programs (software) are not contained in the wireless user's mobile unit, and must be downloaded from a source external to the mobile unit.
When software is downloaded, the software supplier usually wants to collect money for the software. Currently, to collect a fee, the software supplier has two options. One, they must setup a direct relationship with the wireless user who desires to download the application. This is commonly done with personal computers wherein a customer submits a credit card number to the supplier prior to downloading the software. However, the smaller size of wireless mobile units as compared to personal computers renders this technique arduous and almost impossible. Entering your name, address, the 16-digit card number, the expiration date of the card, as well as any other information required is not convenient using the keypad of a wireless mobile unit.
An alternative solution is for the software supplier to setup a relationship with the wireless user's service provider to offer the software. The service provider pays a royalty to the software supplier, and makes the software available to users that subscribe to the service provider. The service provider collects a fee, either directly or indirectly from the user, when specific software is downloaded. For example, NTT DoCoMo in Japan performs this latter model for downloading screen savers to wireless mobile units, wherein NTT DoCoMo is the wireless service provider.
Usually configurations and application programs are offered as part of a larger package of software and services. Unfortunately, this causes the wireless user to essentially pay for programs and services that he or she may not use. Further, this service method is lacking because the software supplier must setup a relationship with multiple wireless service providers if they want their software made available to the world market. This is an impractical and expensive endeavor if a software supplier creates a program with the intent to distribute the software throughout the world to wireless users. Conversely, the wireless service provider has limited resources and cannot enter into a license agreement with the majority of software developers simply because there are so many. This deprives the wireless users from quickly and efficiently accessing most software.
Even if a software supplier did go through the overwhelming task of creating such relationships with each wireless service provider, there is no consistent technique used by wireless providers that allows a software supplier to bill for anything other than each download of the software. Users might not be willing to pay an amount of money equal to that paid for programs used on a personal computer. Accordingly, an alternative means for billing is desirable that allows a service provider to extract fees for services other than the mere downloading of an application. For example, a supplier may want to charge a fee for downloading a program, and then extract an additional use fee each time the program is used. This would allow a supplier to extract highly desirable recurring revenues from system users.
What is needed is a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture that provides a billing technique allowing a system user to be billed using a flexible methodology. For example, a user might be charged a download fee and ten-cents each time the application is used. In another example, the user might be charged a one-dollar fee per month for the software to be available to the user.
To accommodate various different communication devices used by a wireless communication system—such as PDAs, code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile units, personal computers, or GSM mobile telephones—the apparatus might contain both a server used to bill the system user and an application program interface (API). The interface allows the various communication devices to execute the software.